Mutatis Mutandis
by xXDemDemXx
Summary: Her "escape" seemed to only have backfired on her. Her retreat to home only turned everything upside down for her and took away everything she knew. Almost everything. After an incident that leaves her more lost then she had ever felt, a few familiar faces may be able to help her. If she would just forgive them that is. ((Sequel to "the Pirate Plushes".))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well, sure has been awhile huh? Man a lot of things have transpired between the gap between the last story and now. No excuses though, so I apologize for the long delay. This chapter is cut a little short, just gunna try to ease back into this. Hopefully, what I am wishing to do is also go back to revise the first story, it feels sloppy with a plot that kinda just jumps around. Anyway, enough of these bolded words that some of you probably scroll past. Enjoy what is done so far, and hopefully I will have more up in the near future. Thanks for your patience, and creative criticism is very welcomed, just don't be too harsh on anything. Thanks luvvies, enjoy your read.**

* * *

Heavy downpour hit against the roof of the cab, the world outside seeming hazy with the weather and blurry with the speed of the cab. The natural song that accompanied the rain making it easy to become lost in a sea of thought. The situation perfect for those with a great deal on their minds. The serene act of watching racing rain drops glide down the window a way to recede into a room of memories.

The smooth ride on concrete road soon become more rigid and uneven as they passed onto the dirt laden side road. The trees creating a canopy over them slowed the rains melody but brought forth the new sound of tires crunching over nature and unsettling the mud beneath them. Raindrops lazily glistening down the window in the relaxed pause from the onslaught of rain.

The passenger, too caught up in mindlessly staring into the reflection of rich brown eyes to truly appreciate the travel. Slowly they came into focus as they passed into the woods. Pulling all attention from the window, they lazily inspected the inside of the cab and came to rest on the clock stationed into the dashboard. The green letters glowed bright in contrast to the world around, indicating to the fact that it was early morning.

Two in the morning, there was no way she was still awake. A sigh broke the silence within. She was likely asleep on the couch, staying posted by the door in wait. Shifting attention once again to glance out the front of the cab just as they broke through the trees.

Even in the dark, there was no mistaking the familiar area. A smile finally graced the passenger as slender hands reached back to shift the hood into place. The green jacket zipped up and allowing the wearer to snuggle down into it for warmth. Shifting to sit up, money was pulled out to pay the fare just as the sound of rubber over rubble graced the air. Silence followed as the cab parked in front of the grove. Then, after a quick transaction, the cab pulled away leaving the lone figure standing in the rain, hood up and a bag over a slender shoulder. A second to watch the cab retrace it's way back down the path was all that was needed before they turned to knock on the door.

Ofcourse, not a sound came from inside, one more sigh before the fist banged against the wooden surface. That's when the muffled commotion and hurry of footsteps smacked over a wooden floor. Not a second later and the door was pulled open revealing the resident.

Most notable was the light blue bob atop the figure's head. Then the dark blue swirls chasing each other across the collarbone and down their right arm. But brown eyes were focused on the smile and shine in the dark obsidian eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Get in here before you catch your death of cold!" The bluenette spoke as she stepped aside and held the door open for her visitor to walk in and relieve themselves of the large bag they carried.

"Hi to you to Nojiko." they finally spoke as a hand reached up to pull their hood down, allowing the mane of curly orange hair to freely cascade down over the green jacket. "Sorry to wake you." the girl grinned only to have the apology waved off.

"Don't worry about it." Nojiko spoke, "I was more worried that you wouldn't make it at the number of delays you hit Nami." the older sister said as she pulled shut the door, shutting out the storm outside. "I was worried I wasn't going to see you for awhile longer." a small hint of concern laced into her words as she watched Nami shed the lightly soaked jacket and hang it on a hook.

"Well I'm here now." Nami's voice soft and laced with a tired hue, though judging by the guarded look it was more likely a way to try and avoid the topic of the sisterly concern. "Though after the trip I think I'm ready to sleep." the younger of the two grabbed the strap of her luggage.

"You know where your room is. No need to ask permission." the bluenette rolled her eyes. With a wink and playful show of tongue, all meant to ease Nojiko, Nami responded.

"Oh, I know. You should know I'm the last person to ask permission." and with that said she disappeared down the hall, followed by a gentle whoosh of a door closing.

Nojiko sighed from her place in the living room. After a full year of worry and a drop in communication Nami finally contacted her to make plans to return home. She was glad, but she was also curious as to the reason for her long absence. She knew that she must have had school on her mind, especially since Nami's friend called to inform her of the girl's change in schedule and studies, but that wouldn't be a cause in the girl's radio silence. The girl occupying the house with her seemed more hollow than the one that left in the first place. It worried her. Something happened in the duration of her stay in the city had caused a change in her.

Another heavy sigh left her lips as she headed off for her own bed, flicking off the lights behind her. Now wasn't the time to dwell on these thoughts, her sleep deprived mind wouldn't get her anywhere. She would take some time to think more on the subject when the sun was up. Though that didn't mean she wasn't going to take a little action now.

Whipping out her phone she scrolled through her contacts till she came upon a number that was rarely used. Her fingers lazily trailed over the keyboard as she slowly constructed a message. Reading the message one more time over, she pushed send and hoped that the message would be received soon. With one final act of plugging the phone into its charger, Nojiko finally allowed for sleep to overcome her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates will be spontaneous. Unlike the last I am not fully prepared before hand, having multiple chapters planned out ahead. At least not yet anyway. Patience is a virtue. Hopefully you'll be happy with what you get in return. Also, this story kinda runs off feedback and reviews. I'm the kind of person that runs off motivation and hearing back from the readers does wonders on story production. Trust me, I can get things done and done nice if the motivation is right. But with that said and done, here's chapter two, ready for the luvvies.**

 **((Just gunna toss this in to hopefully placate you lovely people as I go on a short vaca. I'll keep with the story and maybe dabble with it while I'm away.))**

* * *

Nami stared wistfully into the hot mug cradled in her hands. The liquids inside long since settling to create a pleasant shade of mocha. It was silent through the house as her mind brought forth peaceful memories of her time here. It was so simple and carefree before her move. A small smile spread across her face as she reminisced over old times, a time where she lived here with her family. If only it could be like that once more.

A heavy sigh escaped her before her eyes left the rich colored beverage to skirt over the room. It was so bright and inviting, still the same as it has always been. A comfortably small space that was sparsely furnished, but still littered with small decor and cherishable momentos. The couch she was seated on worn but comfortably so, allowing for oneself to sink into its embrace.

Then there was the outside atmosphere that accompanied the small house. The morning was bright, leaking rays of warmth through open windows. The soft summer breeze soothing as it carried the scent of citrus fruits from the outside grove. Birds singing a light chorus of chirps from outside with the soft undertone of waves gently breaking against the shore. This moment one of the many things the city could never compare too.

Nami leaned further back into the couch, closing her eyes to allow for the moment to sink in. She could hear the soft sound of dishes clattering in the sink, alerting her to Nojiko cleaning up whatever instruments she used the night before in cooking dinner for them. She missed her sisters familiar presence in the small apartment she rented out. Especially after the incident. A cringe followed that specific thought. She would rather not recall the event, and what better way to distract oneself from plaguing thoughts then with mindless television.

The tv was broadcasting the news at this point in the morning. Nothing big happened in Cocoyashi, mainly the channel just predicted weather before switching to national news. The news anchors droned on with new and old events, mainly the ones that would rake in views. Centering itself on the negativity in other people's lives then a few happy notes for the more optimistic people of the world. A blonde reporter saying something about a family reuniting with their runaway daughter, the brunette one speaking of a shooting in a corporate building. Just back and forth things.

She was so trained on the television that it almost shocked her when there was a gentle rap on the front door. The sound of a cupboard closing then the gentle padding of feet from the kitchen alerted her to Nojiko.

"Coming!" the older sister called out as there was yet another knock on the door. Nami sat up a bit in her seat but other then that pretended to let the tv occupy her attention.

There was the sound of the deadbolt unlocking then the gentle glide of the door opening. Soon the air was occupied with a quiet conversation that the orange haired women strained to hear. Nojiko never mentioned any company coming over and the longer they whispered the more curious the girl got before finally she turned her head, craning her neck to lay on the back of the couch so she could catch a quick glimpse of the visitor before Nojiko shifted her stance a little, once again blocking her view. Not that she needed another look.

Nami knit her brows together as she shifted back into her regular position on the couch and took a long drink of her coffee. As she was settling back in she could hear them shift the conversation inwards, Nojiko moving to the side to allow the visitor entrance.

"Nami, aren't you going to say hi?" she heard her sister huff from across the room as she shut the door.

"I was allowing you two room to talk, I didn't want to butt into your conversation." Nami responded as she set her mug on the coffee table before standing to round the couch and towards the the blunette. "Hi Vivi, it's nice to see you again." a smile graced her face as she stood before the new comer. "It's been awhile."

Vivi nodded her agreement as she let go of her bag to hug her orange haired friend. "It has! Why didn't you come visit?! I told you I could house you for a vacation!" the smaller girl huffed at her friend as she finally pulled away to pout. Nami could only laugh at the face she pulled.

"I told you already, I was busy with school. I couldn't just pack up and drop my studies." she excused.

"Not even for a weekend?" Vivi asked narrowing her dark eyes questioningly.

"Not even for a weekend." Nami finalized the argument kindly. The shorter of the two shrugged.

"Then I guess there was nothing to be done." Vivi shrugged as she grabbed her bag and started to move around her to the hall, turning to point at her with raised brows, "But now that you're done with your studies I'll be expecting a visit from you."

Nami nodded with a laugh, "Alright, alright." with that said and done Nojiko followed the guest to guide her down the hall to her room for the duration of her stay. Nami just continued to smile, she missed her friend once she moved. After graduating from high school together Vivi moved to become an actress, though at this point in time she was working as a model, trying to get an acting career through the similar field by being noticed. Nami didn't hear much from her after the first few months of the move, the hopeful to be star becoming busy in her work. Both of them were busy following their career choices though.

Once she heard their voices drifting through the hall and she was seated on the couch once more, Nami stopped to wonder. Why was Vivi here. She didn't invite her, not that she was complaining in the least she truly had missed her friend, but who had invited her? The only other plausible answer was that Nojiko had, but those two weren't close, they met a few times when the two would come to the beach near the grove during the climax of summer where the days were the hottest.

She mindlessly stared at the tv as she tried to grasp at a plausible reason as to why her friend was staying. The small digits in the bottom corner of the screen changed fluidly before Nami had even realised. A solid eleven minutes had slipped by and the soft nothing of the bluenettes voices still carried down the hall.

Silently shifting to sit up straight, she rested one arm along the back of the couch as she turned to peer down the hall, face morphed to show her confusion just as the two stepped into the hall, finishing whatever conversation they previously had then waving off her confused look.

Vivi bounded down the hall to hop over the back of the couch, immediately nestling down and nudging Nami in the side enough to get the girl to jump. Vivi shot her a grin as she peered up at her.

"So, you going to fill me in on the gossip and inside life? We have a lot of catching up to do and I will not rest till I figure out all of the juicy details on what is happening in the land of Nami." the blue headed woman stated as she immediately linked an arm around one of her friends, her way of thwarting any attempt at escape that would have been previously possible.

Nami only let out a long sigh as she smiled and leaned back into the cushions. "Well, if I have too…. Alright, so Reiji right?" she started before launching herself into what her friend has missed out on for the last year and some.

In the meantime Nojiko headed out to the grove to ponder the conversation she previously had with the model, not many words were shared between the two blue haired women, though it was clear that Vivi had an idea as to what had upset Nami. She didn't seem like she was about to share the information soon, so Nojiko's best hopes were that somehow, both of their presences would relax Nami and help her recover from whatever it was that had happened.

"Reiji is married and has kids?!" Vivi's squeal was accompanied by Nami's giggles. Nojiko herself let out a smile, glad that she had called for the reinforcements.

.:MM:.

It felt good to talk to Vivi again, both seated comfortably with wide smiles stretching across their faces. It was good to feel like they were still giggling girls in the highlights of their high school years. Their cheeks tinged with pink from their boisterous laughs as they talked animatedly about their lives. Vivi pulling faces and dropping her voice to funny octaves as she quoted one of her managers, arms flinging as she huffed about one thing or another, just being the goof Nami remembered her to be. It was nice to see some things didn't change, that people didn't change. That thought brought with it any innocent question.

 _Did they change?_

Suddenly Nami felt herself tense, her smile faltering only for a second. Something Vivi took notice of.

"I told you about the dog on set right?" she blue haired girl gave a gentle smile, trying to nudge the thought away that seemed to bring discomfort to her friend. At the head shake Nami gave her Vivi gasped loudly. "I haven't?! Oh Nami it was so great! The big wigs were taking a look at the set up, looking at the equipment and stage we used, doing a check up making sure their money was being spent right and all that. But that day one of my coworkers brought in his dog. It was a surprise check in so he didn't know they were there. Oh man, let me tell you," Vivi continued telling her story, motioning with her hands and making faces, watching as it slowly changed her friends mood back.

"Then suddenly out of the cake the dog jumped!" Vivi threw her arms up mocking an explosion as her eyes went wide and her smile grew. Nami's own face one of shock. "He got icing everywhere. Man was it a sight! The bosses were furious and had to go 'freshen up' in the restrooms. A few even had to change outfits, it's a good thing we had plenty to spare. Imagine trying to contain your laughter when you watch your stuck up boss leave the set in an orange dress shirt with teal polka dots and a royal purple suit." Vivi sat back as she finished her story, very proud of herself as she watched Nami try to stifle her own laughs at the recounting.

"I wish you had pictures, I would love to see that." Nami grinned then watched as Vivi sat up straight.

"I actually do have pictures, I saved a file on my phone of things I've been meaning to send to you. remind me later and I'll email the whole file to you." Vivi grinned, "I can't wait to see you writhing in laughter at all the good pictures I have saved." she finished as she rubbed her hands together slowly, the perfect image of an old timey villain.

"Oh great, a picture book that is sure to get you telling more of your oh so humorous 'Viventures'." Nami smirked at the reaction she got. Vivi thrust a finger out to her, face set in a mask of stone cold seriousness.

"You do not mock the Viventures. Those tales are going to live for lifetimes and be recounted by my faithful troop of followers." the princess said as she crossed her arms in a high and mighty stance.

"So I'll be seeing it all over twitter I take it." Nami said with a knowing look which turned into more laughter at Vivi's eager nods.

"Exactly, it will be all over your newsfeed, just you wait." Vivi said with a smile. Nami rolled her eyes before arching her back and throwing her arms over her head as she stretched, relaxing within a few seconds. "So, are we going to go on one of our famous shopping trips?" Vivi raised a brow with a smile. Nami nodded as she stood up and headed for the hall.

"Give me a second to change and we can head out." Nami said as she entered her room, smiling as she heard Vivi let out an excited whoop from the living room.

.:MM:.

In the living room, excitedly kicking her feet up in the air as she took up all the space on the couch, Vivi took the chance to slide her phone out and scroll through. Finding the file she spoke of earlier and selecting it, she added Nami's contact info to it and typed out an excited row of goofy emojis to accompany the pictures before hitting send. With that task finished she was left to dwell on the thoughts Nojiko conjured unwittingly.

She was right when she spoke of Nami not being the same as before, and yes, she did know why. She also knew Nojiko was worried and wanted to help, but how could she share the story that transpired? She would think her insane if she spouted out about an adventure with pirate men and intermarriage between a bear and a warthog… well what would have been a happy marriage if the bear wasn't hanging from a noose in her car… still. It made for a funny car decoration and it amused her whenever she gave people rides. They were so scared or concerned when they saw it's little fluffy teddy bear neck wrapped up in a string noose.

Luckily though she did find the widowed Madame Warthog a loving husband in Doctor Weasel. Those two were so cute together, especially when Doctor Weasel would comfort her after a nightmare about her deceased ex. She couldn't wait to see the children though, last she checked, the Madame was two months pregnant. Those two were very lucky to have each other and would remain happy so long as her play pal didn't show back up and rip them apart as he did the first.

"What are you thinking about?" her friends voice called out to her as she gently poked her on the head to gain her attention.

"I was wondering what the babies would look like." Vivi hummed then turned her head to look up at Nami, "Madame Warthog and Doctor Weasel are expecting." she stated with as much seriousness as all of her outrageous ideas got. "You know, after they fought off the zombie rabbit army they had to start repopulating." she finalized for her friend, offering up an innocent smile.

"How do you come up with such outrageous thoughts?" Nami grinned as she continued to lean over the couch behind the blue haired woman. The reply she got was a shrug. "Anyway, you ready to shop?" the orange youth asked as she pushed herself off the back of the couch, watching her friend hop up in response.

"Of Course, what kind of question is that?" Vivi said as she rounded the couch to link arms once more.

"A rhetorical one." Nami countered as they both laughed, heading to the door so they could start their day off right.

Nojiko smiled from her place leaning against the counter. She was right to call in Vivi, the girl seemed to know exactly what Nami needed. It must come with the ability to get under people's skin. She was glad Nami had made such a good friend out of town. The fact Vivi was able to take the scenario so seriously was perfect, keeping Nami busy with talk of memories and bursts of laughter. Everyone needed a friend like that. A friend with a serious air and a good head on their shoulders.

"So, Doctor Weasel and Madame Warthog, to you think they would have some weird crossbreed child? Like a giant rat looking thing with a large snout and tusks? And since it was procreated during the zombie rabbit apocalypse war would it be some kick ass baby? Like it just comes with guns and a knife in its mouth and just leads the revolution of mass zombie genocide?" the younger bluenette's muffled voice echoed into the house as they left.

Well, maybe a friend that was distracting was better than a serious one. Who was she to say.

.:MM:.

The girls both concluded their shopping trip went well. Nami haggling for deals and getting better prices. Or running into the occasional familiar face and gaining a discount. There were a few occurrences where Genzo would run into them, pretending to give Nami a hard time or playfully ruffling her hair and earning an irritated pout. Other then that, it was pleasant for the girls to become reaquainted with the village residents.

At the end of the day both girls had their share of purchases and baggage to lug back to the house. The cool night breeze a welcomed change from the warmer climate they were walking in throughout the day. The wind picking up the earthy scents as they weaved their way down the dirt path through the woods, leaves softly whistling around them. Their voices more hushed then usual as they made small chatter about miscellaneous subjects.

As the trees thinned ahead and the sky came into view Nami's carefree smile slowly dropped to one of contemplation. Without much thought, her mouth opened on it's own to voice the question that skimmed quickly through her train of thoughts.

"Do you think they see the same sky as us?" her voice quiet and thoughtful, her pace slowing till she was stopped in her tracks. Vivi stopped too to stare at her.

"Who are we talking about? Reiji and his family? Honey, they are only a few hours away, I'm sure they are seeing the same thing as us." Vivi waved her off, pretending not to notice as to who Nami was voicing her question about. At the silence that greeted her, Vivi managed a sigh as she snuck a peek to the side at her partner in crime. The faraway look in her eyes almost made her believe that somewhere in the back of that orange head, she really was with them instead of here. Making her think that the real Nami had left with them and what was left in their plain of existence was an empty shell with a poor copy of Nami's personality.

But even those thoughts were beyond outrageous. Even for her. She refused to think along those lines and really just wanted to find a way to help her friend pull herself back together. To repair the damage she did not intend to cause. She should have let the thought cross her mind that the cashier was indeed not flirting and actually did have some weird mumba wumbo up his cult sleeves. Now magic was right up her list of outrageous thoughts. Opening her mouth once more, taking her friends emotional state seriously, she hoped her words would help more so then add to the damage or cause a barrier between them. The last thing she wanted was for Nami to push her away while she tried to help.

"Nami, you need to stop thinking about it, it's behind you now. They wouldn't want you to hurt over memories." Vivi tried, feeling obligated to help her friend through this. After all, she was the root to the problem that made her friend into what she is now. Nami's eyes slowly dropped from the sky to meet her friends worried expression. Vivi could see the walls being put back up, her guard against emotions. The way her jaw set slightly but a kind smile stretched over her face, one that appeared to be forced.

"Sorry. I forgot." her head of orange turning to the house a small distance away and her feet once again resuming the leisurely pace they had set, only a bit more tense than before. "Come on, Nojiko's probably waiting for us." Vivi's eyes were on her friend's retreating back, guilt once more weighing down on her as she followed after, a silent apology playing at the forefront of her mind.

.:MM:.

Nami couldn't find sleep that night, instead she found herself sitting on the back porch, perched on the center of a hammock with her knees drawn to her chest to allow her chin to perch atop them. In her hands was her phone, opened to the file Vivi had sent to her earlier on that day. Her eyes skimmed over the humorous pictures, allowing a gentle smile to tug at the corners of her lips. It truly was a weird scrapbook of the girl's Viventures, ranging from accomplishments to amusing times, or her relationships and whatever weird food she decided to try. But just as often as she stared at the pictures, her eyes would slowly trail away to stare at where the water and the sky kissed. The endless vastness of space that was easily mirrored off the smooth surface of the water.

Hesitantly, her eyes flicked away from the captivating sight and back to the illuminated screen of her phone as she swiped once more to the side. The picture next to greet her was of Vivi pouting in her plane seat, her face speaking volumes of depression as she held up a sign with her free hand, the letters her usual elegant swirls all of which was a tad shaky with a few off color splotches from, where she assumed, a few tears landed. "Missing you already." was written, which caused a small snort of amusement as Nami's eyes observed the window beside her friend, spotting the plane hadn't even left the airport when she took the picture.

Scrolling again she found the few pictures Vivi had taken during her departure from the airport. A few of her crushing Nami in sorrowful hugs and another of her wailing aloud as Nami patted her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. There was one of Vivi trying to cram the ginger into a suitcase, remembering distinctly her shouting and pleading for her to come along and not to leave her.

Nami scrolled past those with a roll of her eyes and a short shake of her head. The next few dozen was of some of their 'dates' as her friend proclaimed them reverently, refusing to call them anything else. When asked why she declared that she wanted their ship name to be NaVi. Then when Nami ignored her Vivi would continuously call out to her 'Hey!' 'Listen!' then once when she turned to reprimand her she called 'Look out!'. That was the day Nami ran into a street lamp. Needless to say, Nami was quick to skip over the small picture strip with that very event with small text bubbles edited in.

Every picture she scrolled through brought more fond memories the two had shared and she couldn't help the emotions that would come with each. A quick chuckle or a short grimace were the normal reactions. It wasn't until she got further into the pit of images that she really started to hurt and the memories that would occasionally leak into the forefront of her mind and flash before her eyes started to push against the carefully constructed walls she placed in her psyche.

First an innocent picture she assumed was taken during one of the many times Vivi spent the night. At a glance she found it pretty bad that her friend took advantage of the broken lock to sneak a picture of the ginger asleep on her bed, but as she stared the stuffed animals loitering the surface of her bed made her brows knit. Large brightly colored animals were strewn about all over her bed. A large orange cat with a small tear where the cheap fabric of carnival prizes had worn down. A tiger with stitches, from where the face tore along the seam that led from the ear to the eye. A weird, what she assumed, monkey creature that she swear must have been a joke when being constructed. Then a few smaller ones that were more or less hidden from the camera's view by tangles of orange hair or a stray limb.

Nami held her breath, praying that she wasn't about to find more memories that were, according to the people around her, better left buried. Her finger hovered over the screen, her mind torn between wanting to relive her past and listening to the warnings and letting sleeping dogs lie. Of course, she already knew what she wanted and let her finger sweep over the screen once again as she released her held breath.

There it was. The memories that she locked up and Vivi tried to erase evidence of, but it would seem she forgot of the fact that she was a picture monster and framed almost every moment of their waking lives. For once, Nami was glad Vivi had made a habit of shoving the camera in her face as often as she did.

A picture of five very animated figures was displayed. Two masculine figures towards the background, blonde and green heads both followed up with angry faces as they clashed over a game of Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots in one of the most heated battles ever caught on film. Another lounged lazily on the couch, legs stretched out much further than needed to relax. The furry hat pulled down to cover his face probably concealing a malevolent grin, further proof to that thought would be the lanky dark haired boy tripping forward, arms frozen in what probably was mad windmills in hopes of righting himself. And even with his inevitable doom, of what would be her plush carpet, he wore his wide smile, his laughter ghosting in her ears. A few paces behind him, skidding to a halt in hopes of escaping the same fate was herself, face showing open shock and a small bit of fear as she leaned away from the two.

Judging by the state of her hair, that was the day Luffy had decided to take it upon himself to fix her hair as she studied. Awkward braids and small hair loops not as evident in the picture as it was that day.

The next was taken just outside the arch leading to her kitchen, inside of which was Nami taking a startled step away from the stove, hands up in the air as the skillet she held fell towards the surface, which in her defense had a six inch flame leaping from it. Next to her, eyes wide, but not nearly as wide as hers was the blonde chef, hand protectively on her lower back as his other reached for the handle of the skillet. In the background on leaning against the counter were the remaining three, one indifferent to it all, one with his mouth open probably with a mocking jab, and the last laughing at the scene.

Following was a simple picture, that still brought a slight heat to her cheeks, of her leaning back against the green haired swordsman as they napped in the shade of a tree at the park. And if you squinted you could make out the distant figure of two captains being chased by a horde of dogs. Causing a quick amused snort.

Then there was a picture of Nami slapping a few Hello Kitty band aids onto Luffy's face, her own face reprimanding him for whatever reckless actions called for such serious attention. Which was quickly explained as she passed over a few pictures of a short car trip, a lot of which seemed to either be an annoyed face of a certain surgeon as the plushness of a carny prize was shoved against his cheek and a sign with Vivi's elegant script with 'Experienced zombie rabbits fly home and lived' on it or of the backseat in which she and the goofy captain had seemingly passed out from the excitement of the day.

Then came more pictures of torturing the doctor with bread. Also one of which she has decided she shall never speak word of ever again. Then a few more that she then also agreed will be silenced before more memories resurfaced with the remaining few pictures left.

Finally blinking away from the screen to allow her glassy eyes to bathe in the endless stretch of contrasting stars in the sky was when she noted on just how long she had been going through all the pictures. Gone was the quiet of the night with it's cool embrace and mysterious beauty, long since having given the reign of sky to the sun. Warm colors blending into the light hue of blue. No longer did the land around her smell of mildew but instead of coffee, which was then explained as her eyes trailed to her side, spotting the table drawn close to the hammock to house a mug of room temperature coffee.

Once again allowing her eyes to retreat to the sky, she felt herself slowly lounge back till she was stretched across the clothe. Then, slowly, she allowed herself to surrender into sleep's embrace.

* * *

 **One more quick note. Once more about this whole 'Review Motivation' thing. It is your chance to speak to me, I would like to know who you would like to see her with in this. I am not a mind reader and if I have my say, some people will probably bye bye me. If I don't get feedback, I go where I want with this. Cool? Cool. R &R luvvies and I'll have another up for you at some point.**

 **((You guys have no idea how much fun it was to write about those pictures, like, wow, I almost slayed myself I was so giddy. Especially the whole 'NaVi' part. I had to walk around for a good half hour.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really enjoy typing Vivi stuff. I understand that her character is nothing like this in the show or manga, but I can't help myself. Besides, a lot of people in this may seem a little OOC and I apologize. Not really, I have too much fun manipulating them into what they have become for this tale. Length will vary depending on when I think is a good place to cut the chapter off and this one seemed like a good spot. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The sun shone bright today, only in early morning and the heat was at a perfect level to indulge in outdoor activity. Nojiko was already up and about, being an early bird, and had a breakfast line ready in the kitchen. Making her rounds, she pulled aside curtains and opened up some windows to allow for the sea breeze to flutter in.

"What's that smell?" a voice asked as the person slowly crept towards the kitchen. Nojiko laughed as the turned to face Vivi.

"Breakfast. Help yourself, I've probably over did it and made more then enough for all three of us." the older woman said as she watched Vivi duck into the kitchen without another word, her intent on getting first dibs no doubt. Nojiko shook her head as she started down the hall to knock on Nami's door.

"Hey." she called in as she knocked on the door, a faint rustle sound greeted her on the other side of the door, "Breakfast is ready. If you want any you better wake up Vivi is already in there and I am not fighting to save you food." she took a half step back as she heard feet slapping against the ground. Rolling her eyes the older sister started down the hall and into the kitchen to see that, yes, Vivi had her small mountain of food stacked on her plate and had started without them. Not that she expected anything else from her.

Nami silently entered behind her sister to pause and stare at the princess. Vivi, just now noticing them enter the room, waved energetically at them and motioned them to join her. Nojiko was the first to start gathering her food, seeming indifferent to her fellow blue's actions. Nami sighed then smiled as she followed shortly after to gather her own breakfast.

It was silent in the kitchen, only the sounds of silverware hitting different surfaces echoed through the room. Outside the bids joined with their chirping, a few friendly jays perched on the window sill in hopes of a kind offering of crumbs to be thrown out for them. Which Nojiko did without much thought, probably like she did every morning she made so much food.

"So," Nojiko finally spoke up first, "what do you both have planned for today?" she looked over to them, eyes narrowing as she saw Nami's careless shrug. It almost seemed like she had been putting distance between them again. A slight disappointed, she turned to look at Vivi. The young princess shrugged as well, hers more so as an 'I did not give it a thought' action. "No plans then?" Nojiko double checked and watched them both shake their heads. "Good, how about we spend the day down at the shore? Nice day to swim or tan, just be outside." the host suggested, watching as they both took a chance to mull the idea over.

"Sure! It sounds like a good idea to me. I can see if i can find some nice shells or that sharktapus I misplaced last year." Vivi chirped in thought.

"The weather is nice out." Nami agreed, "I wouldn't mind laying outside for a while." she said then chased her words down with a small sip of the fresh juice.

"Great, I'll find go find out where I put those lawn chairs." Nojiko smiled then receded into thought. Where did she put them…

"Are they not in the shed?" Nami suggested only to watch her sister shake her head.

"No, I moved them to make room for the boxes you sent over to store." the eldest woman responded.

"Maybe the aliens abducted them? You know, aliens tend to take weird things. Maybe they tried making the brain sucky thing more comfortable for people." Vivi tried. Nojiko shook her head.

"Maybe I put them in the basement, I'll go check." Nojiko said as she stood and left the room in search.

"And I, like the good friend I am, am going to search through your storage boxes!" Vivi volunteered and raced from the room to the shed, fully intent on snooping.

"And that leaves me with clean up." Nami muttered as she glanced over the large assortment of dishes used to compile breakfast. This would take her awhile seeing as there was, as always, much too much.

.:MM:.

The dishes were scrubbed, the leftovers sealed and put away for later, and the table was washed down. In the time it took her to clean everything up Nojiko had already found and set up the chairs and was making a return trip through the kitchen with a beach umbrella and a bag of beach products. Nojiko paused as she spotted her younger sister drying her hands.

"Hey Nami, can you tell Vivi that we are all set down there once you're ready?" Nojiko asked and watched Nami give an affirmative nod.

"Sure thing, we'll be down in a minute." Nami replied as she headed over to the hall to inform her friend.

As she walked down the hall she could hear muffled voices. Slowing to a silent stop in front of the guest bedroom Vivi occupied, Nami couldn't help but try to make out what the voices were saying. There was an end to a song then a few muffled voices and strange sound effects. Pushing her curiosity aside, she gently rapped on the door.

"Vivi, we are ready out there. So change and meet us down okay?" Nami called into the room. Listening as she heard a small amount of startled rustling from within then the voices stopping. A second later her friend responded.

"Alright, I'll see you down soon!" then the soft shifting of someone moving around the room. Without another word Nami entered her own room to prepare for the day as well.

.:MM:.

Vivi watched the door for a moment after hearing the soft retreat of footsteps down the hall. Once she heard nothing she looked to the tv before her, watching the muted characters dance over the screen. She missed this, although, probably not as much as Nami has been. Since the incident, it was banned to even speak of this show. She could see how much it hurt the ginger whenever it was even vaguely hinted at. So they both dropped, Nami because of the wounds it brought with it and Vivi because she couldn't bring herself to enjoy something that only brought pain to her closest friend.

Slowly her eyes traveled off the screen and to the box that rested on the floor beneath it. She found the box amidst the other trivial things Nami sent to her sister to store. It made sense to get rid of the reminder, but the way Nami concealed it was ridiculous. The box itself was sealed tight and wrapped in about six layers of tape. Once that was removed though, it practically exploded. The flaps flying open to reveal heads of soft plush that she instantly recognized as prizes won from their trip to the amusement park. Their fur in some places more worn then she remembered, like they were worn down from excessive hugging. Further down was the box set she gifted to the ginger along with a few other related goods.

It was at the bottom that things only got more ridiculous. A small four digit safe sat at the bottom of the box, that would explain why it was so heavy. Vivi didn't even attempt to try and open the contraption, especially since she had a pretty good idea as to what was stored inside. She dropped her blue head onto her hands and rubbed at her face. This was outrageous, but of course Nami would go through such extremes to protect things she loved, but to send them off to storage, to never see the sun, that was a little too much in her own opinion. A shoe box could have provided just as much protection for the objects as this small safe.

Suddenly Vivi shot up, back stiff as she heard someone in the hall once more. She waited as she listened to the sound become a distant noise before she allowed herself to relax then stand up. Ejecting the disc, she slowly put everything back just the way she had found it. Knowing Nami, if it wasn't all located in the same spot she would recognize instantly. Tucking it away to put up later, Vivi changed before rushing out before the two sisters became suspicious as to what was taking her so long.

For a little extra insurance she blew up a shark inner tube and taped a few pool noodles to its sides and ran out onto the sand proclaiming happily as she launched the toy at her best friends back: "I found Mr. Sharktapus!".

Who would suspect serious thoughts and secrets from the innocent idiot?

.:MM:.

The day had been great so far. Nami got to relax with Nojiko, both on their own respective chairs allowing the sun to kiss at their skin. Then Vivi pranced down, first taking the initiative to comb through the sand in search of treasures that may lay hidden from sight, that left the sisters with about ten minutes of silence.

But of course, Vivi then reigned them into swimming with her. Swimming morphed into splashing which became an all out, one for all, war. Water everywhere, being yanked under by an ankle or just being pushed in. Needless to say Nojiko won, that girl was unstoppable in water wars. It resulted in Nami and Vivi clawing their way onto the sand as Nojiko stood triumphantly in knee deep water. Then with the clawing their way to shore, Vivi roped them into building a sandcastle. Of course, the princess demanded it to be nothing short of perfect. In which case, a large castle was sculpted, a large base then stacked with four more layers. Vivi stuck her tongue out as she worked in the intricate detail. Nojiko somehow managed to form large decorative support pillars in the front. Nami added to it by pushing seashells onto the roof wherever she felt they were necessary. Once construction was complete, Vivi announced both girls her royal beach slaves.

The day passed much the same. Treasure hunting, water wars, swimming, the few odd sand sculptures that Vivi created the most outrageous story for. It was nice, tiring, but nice. The sun was just leaving the peak of the sky as Nami lounged in her chair, shifting it under the umbrellas shade so not to get burnt. Her skin prickled lightly and the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. Turning her face up slightly, she caught the faintest whiff of a bad storm coming in, though she paid it no mind. It would take it a few hours for the storm clouds to move in, in the mean time, why not enjoy the nice day while it lasted. It was with that thought that she let her eyes drift shut.

.:MM:.

Only to open them hours later to a gentle rocking and the strong scent of bad weather. Scrunching her face gently Nami groaned.

"Nojiko, let's grab the stuff and head in." she grumbled as she folded her arms on the surface below her so she could push up on her elbows, slightly shocked at the soft swaying it caused. "Did you hear me Nojiko?" she asked as she pried her eyes open and blinked. Before her lay the vast stretch of sea they played in just earlier, but closer. She assumed it was the tide getting closer, until she grasped just what she was laying on as the waves started to grow stronger.

She, somehow, was on an inflatable pool float a drift in the water. Carefully sitting up she turned to look for shore and found it a small distance away, but with the waves it would be harder to reach. Turning towards the storm she saw it rapidly coming in, turning the water more aggressive as it came. Glancing behind her she caught sight of Vivi and Nojiko speaking on the shore, arms flinging animatedly before Vivi ran off towards the house, Nojiko left to stare at Nami as she continued to drift.

The ginger let out an irritated groan. This was probably the result of one of Vivi's bad pranks, she should have warned them of the storm before she napped. If she did she probably wouldn't have been all the way out here, border line to the raging storm. Then again, it was Vivi, she might have done it anyway.

Nami was snapped out of her irate thoughts as the floatation device beneath her lurched sharply, almost toppling the girl. Laying back down, she decided to atleast try and paddle to the shore before the current swept her back or knocked her over. It was a slow and basically futile act as she kept being pulled back and rocked mercilessly. Setting her face in a grim line she turned once more to face the shore, further away than it was moments before, to see if the other girls had any fruitful ideas. Nojiko seemed to be yelling at Vivi as the girl slowly backed a truck into the water before hopping out to free the cargo stored in it's bed.

Nami felt herself relax as she watched the girl guide a jet ski into the shallow waters then a little further out. The waves seemed to give her a little trouble at first before she was finally able to mount the device. She had to hand it to Vivi, she may be the cause of how she gets into such awful messes, but she somehow made up for it in the end, always.

With a little difficulty, Nami switched her position to where she was seated on the floating mat, ready for when Vivi came around to pick her she was not as ready as the clouds rolled overhead and blocked the sun and sky from view, the one peaceful sound of waves becoming harsh and even more so when the sound of thunder overhead made itself heard. Startled, Nami turned to take in the area around her, trying to see just how bad it was getting. But with the shift and pressure changing on the inflatable device, accompanied with one rough wave, Nami lost balance and slid into the water.

Quick to act, her arm slung around the floatie so as of to make it easier to keep her head above the water. A distant shout alerted her that Vivi was on her way and saw the action. Wiping away the hairs that clung to her face she could just barely spot her friend amongst the violent waves that tossed her around recklessly. Kicking her feet against the forces she tried to keep relatively in the same spot, not so much trying to move to the shore in fear that she would get turned around and end up putting more distance between her and Vivi.

As the waves lifted her every few times she was able to catch a small glimpse of the rescue, but unable to make out her sister in the chaos. Then, a quick blinding light struck down. She could hear a sizzle and a startled shriek from Vivi in the distance. A moment later, she saw that her friend was fine but had her eyes trained on the menacing clouds above, alerting Nami as to what exactly that flash was. She could feel her stomach clench in fear as she pried her eyes away from the storm clouds to try and keep them trained on Vivi. Worry washed over her, thinking that her friend was out here in this blasted weather with her.

A tall wave crashed down on her a second after that thought and when she resurfaced, spluttering for a moment, her head whipped around trying to find the mane of vibrant blue or even the dark green hue of the jet ski. A few more thrashings hit her before her blurry eyes caught sight of her friend, sitting upright on the vehicle, her own head whipping around trying to catch sight of her. After a quick yell from Nami and their eyes locked. Nami's brown orbs shone with tired relief, her body high on adrenaline, but tired from the waves abuse on her frame. Vivi's shone with the same relief before widening in shock, her mouth flying open in warning, her face morphing into one of genuine fear.

Nami's own confused face didn't last even a second before she felt radiating heat. Then a blinding flash followed by white hot searing pain coursing through her. Everything hurt before she just couldn't find it in herself to function. She could just faintly make out frantic yelling, but couldn't interpret just what the frantic words were. But she couldn't find it in herself to really care. Nor did she find it in herself to care as a large wave crashed down on her back, her loose grip on the mat breaking and allowing the wave to push her down with it.

Once under water, Nami could only think deliriously to herself, tumbling down, pinwheeling in which ever direction. Which way was up? How about down? It all looked the same now. No matter how many courses she took and natural gift she couldn't find it out. Her shocked and tazed mind seemed to only spin around the question, not much caring for anything else.

Then everything was black. Up and down meant nothing. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't even feel the embrace of the water engulfing her. It was a feeling she could only closely describe as death. Her mind vacant of all activity as she spiraled further into the pitch black of the violent water around her.

* * *

 **The end. Whoo, glad to finally get the sequel done. What better way to end a story then with death?! :D**

 **Obviously I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that I promise. Like I said previously, leave a review, get me all pumped to see that people actually enjoy this and that I am not, in fact, wasting my time on something. R &R and I'll have another one up whenever I have it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha... um... oops.**

* * *

The pain surfaced just beneath her forehead, a sharp pain followed by a dull hum, was what had her flutter her eyes open slowly. Annoyance crept over her face, wishing that the unneeded pain would disappear, until her eyes swept over the area around her. Intense shades of dark blue settled around her, in places growing more from blue and into an inky black. Quickly, Nami started whipping her head around in search of any indication as to how to get out of here. Then she spotted what she needed.

Spinning around ungracefully in the water till she was pointed in the direction she checked again. Before her, she could see golden rays plunging down through the water and enticing her to follow it. In which case she did so eagerly. Her limbs felt stiff as she dug them through the water, propelling herself up. The lungs in her chest started to scream for air, more so as she got closer to breaking the surface.

Finally breaking through the water, Nami greedily gulped down air while allowing herself to rest while floating on her back. Above her, she duly noted, was a bright, clear sky. Nothing like the sky she remembered last seeing. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. The waves gently rocked her, soothing her as she floated. Very unlike the aggressive waves that pelted down at her before.

How long had she been under water? She thought as she shifted to once more tread water so she could get a hold of her surroundings, maybe even catch sight of Vivi or Nojiko upon the water. She saw nothing but the rise and fall of waves, open sea all around her. Nami felt her breath catch in her chest. Where was she? Her movements became a little more frantic as she searched for a sign, anything really, a hint as to where she could be. If she could find a land mark then she might be able to find out where she was.

After a moment, Nami sighed in defeat. She was still tired from before and if there was nothing around her of notice then there was nothing more she could do at the present time. Allowing herself to once more float on her back, allowing the water to support her. Nami closed her eyes to just rest.

.:MM:.

Nami didn't know how long had passed since she closed her eyes last. What she did know was that the water was pushing and tugging at her, almost like someone urgently trying to wake another person. Before she could flip onto her stomach, Nami silently started to shift into treading, finding it easier to keep her head above the water. She could hear loud voices emanating from where the waves were trying to steer her from and slowly turned to see what exactly caused the waves to act up.

At first, all she saw was wood, barnacles and small hints of decay or water damage marring the bottom, becoming a much neater mess the further her eyes trailed up it. Wooden railings bordered the ship and she could just manage to see a few people rush around it. Masts were set in two different locations, allowing for the wind to tug at the tattered clothes of the sails.

Before her eyes could trail on further, a figure popped over the side of the railing and peered down. It pointed and waved, summoning more of the crew to come see. Nami floated there for a moment in awe that, out of the entire ocean, a ship decided to pull up now. Relief flooded her as she shot a hand out to wave at them. She watched as they scampered off then a moment later the ship stop only a short distance from her. Nami started to push her body towards it when she suddenly froze as her eyes caught sight of something she didn't see during her previous examination of the ship.

Waving high on the main mast was a black cloth. It would have been nothing to fret over if it weren't for what was on it. A white outline of a circle, bolded for emphasis, with slanted angry eyes and an upside down curve, obviously making for a rather displeased looking face. Crossed behind it were two rather sharp and rugged looking wings. Sure, the picture wasn't menacing in the least, not with simple shapes and lines, but what is stood for is what made Nami feel threatened.

How the hell were there even still traditional pirates in this day and age? That mark in history had it's day and have long since been buried in the past. Yet here was a silly Jolly Roger and a ship that looked more battle worn then any she has ever seen previously. Then came the question of the day, get out of the water and onto a pirate ship where her fate was out of her hands or take her chances in the ocean, floating for who knows how long or until she is eaten by something or, possibly, rescued by a fishing boat or a cruise. Now being rescued by a cruise most definitely appealed to Nami, especially with all that she has been through in the last few hours?

But who knew how long it would take for someone to find her, this was probably all her luck was willing to throw her way and she really didn't want to test whatever high and mighty hand had dealt her this card. It was that thought that had her swimming to meet the life boat rowing towards her location, manned with three people, one of which she assumed was the figure who spotted her in the first place.

The smaller, more lithe figure, was sat in the front, propped on their knees and ready to pull her into the boat. The figure had short, shaggy dark brown hair that stuck up in some odd places, and in just the right light, you could see the tips of the hair practically glow with the vibrant colors of the rainbow. Nami wasn't sure if the figure was a skinny boy or a girl in baggy clothes, nothing on them gave any indication to either gender. Though they did seem friendly aside from a few small scars marring their skin in a few different spots. They outstretched their hand, in which Nami quietly noticed had rainbow tinted fingernails, and allowed the ginger to take hold. This kid was stronger then they looked, even though she assumed they were no older than 15, as they hauled her in without any trouble and helped her lie down.

"Are you alright miss?" They asked as the two people rowing started to take them back to the larger vessel. Their tone though helped Nami to indicate it was a girl, though the voice was pretty rough.

"I'm fine." Nami said, curling in slightly to shiver. The kid noticed and shrugged out of their amusingly large coat to drape it over Nami's shoulders. The kid was pretty small without the coat hiding that fact. One of the pirates rowing scoffed at the kid's actions while the other looked indifferent, and neither of them seemed pleased to have had to row out to get the red headed woman, especially when she allowed the coat to cover her bikini clad body. The small girl allowed her shoulders to droop at the scoff, almost as if willing herself to be smaller and more out of sight then she already was.

Once they had reached the ship the kid stood and gestured Nami to head up first before following after, ropes were tossed down on either side of them to hull of the lifeboat. The ship was in rougher shape than she first thought, the wood that jutted out to make a mock ladder was damp and almost crumbled beneath her touch. The railing seemed solid though, she noted as she pulled herself over the side. She froze in spot at the railing as she saw the crew all eyeing her. She wouldn't have moved if not for the kid behind her.

"Miss?" the soft voice whispered as they tried to keep perched behind her on the railing, finding it difficult with Nami practically seated on it. Nami shifted a step forward so they small girl could securely rest herself on the railing.

"So, what do we have here?" boomed out a voice from the crowd before the crew parted like the red sea. Out of the crowd stepped, what she assumed, was the captain of the vessel. Her assumption based purely on the fact that he didn't have dirt and grime covering him. Though it was odd seeing as he looked to be only twenty whereas the rest of the burly and, much more intimidating, crew seemed older and more experienced. The young captain had longer silver hair, drawn back into a loose ponytail, his eyes a bright crimson and was dressed casually in a white button up and fit brown pants tucked into black boots. Around his waist, covering where the shirt met pants, was a black sash. He carried himself with a cocky air, but she could see that it was a front to make people drop their guard.

She stayed still as he stepped up to look at her, noticing the way the small pirate behind her stiffened at the proximity. Nami drew the coat in closer unconsciously as he seemed to study her, eyes sweeping over her.

"What, pray tell, were you doing all the way out here?" he questioned, stepping away when he was finished observing her, probably trying to see if she had anything of worth on her being.

"I got caught in a bad storm. I got washed out here." she stated, allowing her voice to shake, if he was going to hide behind a front, then so would she. She knew how to play people and making herself look like an startled and scared damsel would work nicely in this situation.

"Oh, you poor poor woman." the captain said then turned to smirk at her. "If only your story actually matched with the weather out here." he pointed at her, "The amount of sun you got says that you've probably been set acast for, at most, half a day." she narrowed her eyes at him, what was he getting at? "There have been no storms anywhere around here for a week." he stated watching as Nami's face contorted into one of extreme confusion.

"Miss?" the small child peeked around and up at the ginger, concern laced in her hushed voice.

"So, why were you really set adrift? I didn't spot any flotsam around, so it couldn't have been a fight." the captain kept up with his deduction, "Perhaps you were just tossed overboard because they could find no further use for you?" he snided. "Whatever the case is, it isn't good for you." he turned to his crew as he walked back to what she assumed to be the path leading to the captain's quarters. "Tie her to the mast till she clears her head and decides to share just what exactly transpired."

Nami put up no struggle as an enlarged hand grabbed her upper arm and led her to the main mast. Nor did she fight when they tied her wrists together then around the mast. She was too far in thought to care much. No storm? There was a horrible one that she knew for a fact encased a few hundred acres if not more the other day?

Needless to say, that was all that was on her mind as she sat there. Where was she? She couldn't have drifted too far in, if the captain was right, twelve hours. Definitely not far enough to have not been hit by that dreadful storm.

.:MM:.

With a sigh, Nami finally looked up to see that she swam in that pool of thoughts till the moon claimed the sky and the deck was silent. The sound of soft snores echoed from below and the only light came from the few lanterns on deck and the stars above. Nami allowed her head to drop once more, she kind of missed the endless drifting at sea. At least she didn't get a slight rope burn out there.

Then she heard a small shift, just the slightest sound somewhere off to her right. Nami felt herself bristle, ready herself for an attacker or something along those lines. But, what she saw was the kid from earlier creeping forward slowly. She seemed to have paused when she noticed Nami stiffen like that.

"I'm sorry miss," The child started and retracted themselves a bit "I didn't mean to startle you." They watched Nami with worried eyes. She remained still till Nami relaxed herself, watching the lithe form slowly walk over to her.

"You're fine." Nami said, trying to ease the child. "And you can call me Nami." She tried.

"Miss Nami." The kid nodded as they stopped crouched beside her. "I thought you might be hungry." She said as she pulled out a plate of food and silverware. Placing them down, she reached over and loosened the ropes grip. Leaving a fairly nice gap between the mast and the rope on Nami's wrists, giving her enough room to reach out and grab the food. The ginger turned to the girl.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She asked with a small tone of worry in her voice.

"It won't be anything new for me miss Nami." She replied as she sat on her feet.

Nami looked from the food up to the brunette beside her. "What's your name?"

The girl looked down for a second with a light blush. "Don't laugh. My name is Roy." The girl said

Nami looked confused, "Why would I laugh? That's a nice name." The woman said as she picked up the plate. Roy stuck out a finger, silently saying she wasn't done.

"Roy G. Biv." She finished. "And I think you can tell why, I saw you noticed the weird effect the sun plays on me." Roy said.

Nami nodded, "The rainbow tips right?" She glanced down at Roy's hands noticing that her nails were a normal shade, "And your nails? Is there a story about that?" Nami asked curiously as she started to eat the food in front of her. Roy nodded but made no move to speak. Nami assumed that she was weary around strangers, as you should be when in a group of pirates.

The silence stretched on before Roy stood. Nami curiously watched from where she sat on the floor, placing the fork down on the now vacant plate in front of her.

"I'm sorry miss Nami." Roy said as she picked up the dishes. "I have to go." She said, eyes shifting over the deck of the ship before locking onto the window of the captain's quarters. She shook her head before turning to hurry away.

Nami watched confused before turning to look in the window. Catching a glimpse of something moving away before she was left alone on the deck. With no one around, Nami let her head lull forward, finding a comfortable way to lay, but not sleep. Not here.


End file.
